Segundo dia para el amor de un zorrillo
by la princesa luna
Summary: el resturante amoroso y los personajes de wanner bros


**Segundo dia de Pepe y Penélope**

Pepe y Pierre estaban intentando hacer un plan para que penélope le dira el beso a pepe antes que terminaran los cuatro dias , a pierre le decía a pepe que seria mejor decirle el amor que el sentía por penélope pero pepe no quería porque sabía que penélope se negaría a besarlo

- **pepe,la otra opcion seria besarla dormida porque las poemas que escribiste no se si sentirá amor por ti nunca vi a mi hija interesarle la poesía y no se si querrá salir una noche contigo porque para ella todavía no te tiene mucha confianza**

**-señor, tenemos que hacer algo para conquistarla no solo tiene que besarme sino amarme **

**- Ya lo tengo , conoces a las amigas de penélope cuando se fijen que eres el amor de su vida lo sabra .Ellas siempre estan conversando con penélope en el chat **

**- Pero como ellas me van a conocer bien , penélope tampoco me conoce eso es lo que me intrístece**

**-vamos solo aquedar un paso adelante arriesga al salir con ella **

**- tambien puede decirle usted por favor**

**-okey se lo diré tambíen**

**- gracias **

En ese momento, penélope estaba subiendo las fotos de sus viajes y conversando con su amiga Lola Bunny

**Pénelope Pussycat : lola , cuando estaba regresando a la casa de mis padres me cayó pintura blanca en la espalda y un joven llamado Pepe le pew pensó que yo era un zorrillo porque el estaba igual por una pintura blanca en la espalda **

**Lola Bunny: pen, creo que te esta gustando ese joven porque te interesa mucho harían linda pareja el y sra .penelope pussycat de le pew **

**Penélope Pussycat: lola , pero no significa nada pero el esta durmiendo en el cuarto de visitantes **

**Lola Bunny: uy, me imagino que pueden hacer cuando no estén tus padres **

**Penélope Pussycat : tú no digas nada porque estas de amores con Bugs Bunny y dime como va su relación **

**Lola Bunny.: creo que me voy a casar con mi bugs porque ya cumplo los 18 el año que viene y tu también te podras casar con pepe le pew **

Ese abrió la puerta del cuarto de Penélope y sale pierre y pepe , penélope se asustó al instante que se abrió la puerta

- Papa , pepe puedo ofrecerles algo?

-Si, hija puedes ir a cenar con pepe por favor para que te lleves bien con el - dijo pierre mirando a su hija a los ojos

-okey padre , que dia?

- hoy ,por favor cambiate rapido y vistete elegante , pepe yo te prestaré un esmoquín y cuída a mi hija . ah penélope apagame esa computadora

Y se fue con pepe siguiendole detrás de el . Penélope volvio a la computadora para despedirse de lola

**Penélope Pussycat: te voy dejando lola porque mi padre me dijo que vaya a cenar con Pepe le pew **

**Lola Bunny:uy , que te vigilen porque vas a besarte con el seguro en la cena **

**Penélope Pussycat: la cosa es que me despido me tengo que arreglarme **

**Lola** **Bunny:chau y suerte con tu amorío**

Penélope apago la computado y fue a la ducha se toma un baño despues de 10 minutos , ella fue a su armario y viendo que clase de vestido podia ponerse una noche donde su padre quiera que vaya con alguien de no mucha confianza .Escogió el vestido azul noche brillante ya que le gustaba mucho no le importo si lo iba usar para una ocasión no especial , fue a su joyero y usó un collar en forma de corazón azul noche flechado y por ultimo de su arreglo se peino la cola

Mientras, que pepe se había bañado y su puso el esmoquín negro de Pierre que era de su medida .Pierre le dijo a pepe que esperara en la sala mientras el iba a ver si penélope estaba lista .Pepe obedecío y fue a la sala ,pierre fue a la habitación de penélope y llamo a

-**Penélope , estas lista?que te esta esperando Pepe en la sala**

**-Ya voy, papa **

Salio penélope parecia una chica modelo , pierre vio a su hija tan hermosa que se la llevo del brazo para que pepe viera que penélope valía más que ninguna otra chica .En la sala, pierre le entrego a pepe a su hija

**-Pepe ,cuida a mi hija yo los llevare al restaurante**

**-okey,señor**

Pierre los llevo al restaurante llamado Food and L'amour era el restaurante mas romantico y de buen servicio de los restaurantes .Pierre le dio a pepe la targeta y los digitos para que comieran tranquilos .Pepe y penélope se sentaron en una mesa cerca al escenario donde numerososos(as) cantantes cantaban y bailan, ese momento estaban cantando Sawyer cat y Danny cat la cancion don´t go breaking my heart

-**Vaya , nunca he visitado este lugar es precioso y tu pepe**

**-tampoco ,estas muy hermosa penélope -dijo pepe mirandola a sus ojos negros **

**-Gracias tu tambien estas muy guapo - dijo penélope pensando que estoy haciendo no me puedo enamorar de alguien que es amigo de mi padre aunque esos ojos tan hermosos que tiene parencen hipnotizar al que los ve **

**-Monsieur y mademoisel puedo tomar su orden?-pregunto en tono frances el camarero**

**- langostinos sobre pure de agacuate- dijo penélope **

**-un quiche de lasgostinos para mi- dijo pepe**

**-okey, para beber?- pregunto el camarero**

**-cocktail de frutas exoticas-dijo pepe**

**- bueno tendran la velada mas perfecta para su cita de l'amour - dijo el camarero y se fue a la cocina**

**-Pensó que eramos pareja - dijo pepe algo sonrojado**

**- si me di cuenta- dijo penélope igual de sonrojada **

El camarero vino con en cocktail y entonces se fueron Sawyer y Danny ,el presentador dijo los nuevos cantantes

-Ahora nos cantaran una cancion muy romantica y acompañada con dixie dog y Sasha dog y Fifi la fume ,la cancion es llamada Lady Marmalade

continuara...


End file.
